


First Time

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu Perreault's first time with Alex Ovechkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 1/10 : First Time 4, 6

Alex likes to pride himself on being a good leader. He would always lend a helping hand to a teammate. This usually just entailed picking up a bar tab, driving someone home, or letting a call-up crash in his spare room, but he has been known to occasionally go above and beyond.

Sleeping with a teammate rarely topped his list, to be honest. It's not a practice he would make a habit out of, especially with the potential backlash being so great. He is a team player after all.

However, he has had his weak moments. The moment where young, slightly inebriated teammates knock on his door and start to babble in French before kissing him in his front door. It's hard to resist the big brown eyes, soft lips, and long, curly hair.

When Mathieu finally turned to English and asked Alex to take him, all bets are off. He chanced a look to the stairs to his bedroom, but lead Matty to the couch instead, choosing to avoid Ghera's judging stare.

Alex is sure he'll regret it in the morning, but hearing Mathieu growl might be the best thing he's ever heard.

 

 


End file.
